We're Doing This Together
by Tache
Summary: A continuation fic that focuses on AmaneXHikari. It starts off with Hikari receiving a phone call from her mother. Should be a long fic.
1. New Beginnings

Well there are quite a few continuation fics out there, but most of them focus more on ShizumaXNagisa. So I decided to write one that focuses more on AmaneXHikari.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

It was finally March. The end of the school year was just weeks away on Astraea Hill. The graduation ceremony had been in the works for months now. This year, Astraea Hill would be saying goodbye to one of its brightest stars, the former Etoile, Hanazono Shizuma. While this would be sad, they all had a new pair of Etoile that were just as good in Ootori Amane and Konohana Hikari.

The two had already been Etoile for a few months now. They were fast gaining the respect of the students from all three schools, and with good reason. They took their Etoile duties seriously and made sure all the work got done when it was supposed to. Despite this, Amane still managed to find time to practice her horse riding, while Hikari still participated in the choir. Of course, they still found the time to spend some quality time with each other. Everything was going well for the couple, it was like they really were a prince and princess from a fairy tale.

The story begins one fine morning with just two weeks till the end of the school year. Sister Mizue knocked on the door of Amane and Hikari. After they had won the Etoile election, they had talked about sharing a room until Amane graduated the next year. Much to their delight, this request was granted, providing that they didn't make too much noise at night. They held true to this, and managed to keep the volume down at night, unlike Shizuma and Nagisa, who were already of their third strike with the Sister. If it wasn't for the fact that Shizuma was graduating soon, she probably would have spit the two up.

Inside the room, Hikari slept cuddled up to Amane's chest peacefully. The Sister's knocking caused Amane to stir awake. Without waking Hikari, she slipped out from underneath her and quickly threw on a t-shirt and sleep shorts before answering the door.

"Morning, Sister." She greeted the sister before her with a slight bow.

"Is Konohana-san in there?" The Sister asked, "Her mother is on the phone wishing to speak with her." Amane nodded.

"Yes, Sister, I'll go get her for you." She told the Sister as she gently shut the door and turned to Hikari, who still slept peacefully. Amane smiled down at her. Her princess was so cute as she slept. She bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, waking her up.

"Morning, Amane." Hikari greeted her with a smile when the kiss broke. Amane smiled back.

"Morning, Hikari." Amane greeted her back, "Sister Mizue is at the door. She says you mother is on the phone." Hikari yawned as she sat up.

"She is? I wonder what she wants." Hikari wondered as she got dressed in her Spica uniform. Once she was dressed, she opened to door to the Sister who was waiting patiently for her. "Morning, Sister." She greeted her with a bow.

"Follow me." The Sister instructed her and led the girl to her office. Once there, Hikari was handed the phone to talk to her mother. With that, she left the room to give the girl some privacy.

"Hi mom." Hikari greeted her mother in a cheerful voice. It had been awhile since she had talked to her mother.

"Hi sweetie!" Her mom greeted back. "How's school going? Has anything interesting happened?"

"School's going great mom! You'll never believe what happened to me this year." Hikari told her mother.

"What happened to you this year, sweetie?" Her mother asked curiously. Was this what she thought it was? Hikari blushed on her end as she felt the tension.

"Well, I won the Etoile election for one thing..." Hikari began. Should she tell her mother about Amane?

"Oh that's wonderful!" Her mother exclaimed on the other end, "Though don't you need to enter in pairs though?" On the other end, her mother smiled slyly, "Does this mean you have a girlfriend now." On her end, Hikari blushed madly. How was she supposed to answer her mother? She had no idea if she was being serious or just joking around.

"Um, well, I, um, the thing is, um..." Hikari trailed off, lost for words. Her mother laughed at her daughter's nervousness.

"Oh Hikari, there's no need to be so nervous. I'm your mother. I've expected this sort of thing from you for years now." Her mother explained.

"You have?!?!" Hikari asked her in complete shock. Her mother laughed again.

"Really Hikari, did you think I was blind? Ever since you were three, you've always admired strong, masculine women a lot more then you did any man. Just look at your room. You have posters of these women covering every square inch of your walls. Your father and I have always expected that your partner would be a woman just like that." She explained, causing her daughter to blush deeply. The conversation paused for a moment. "So Hikari, are you going to answer my question now, do you have a girlfriend?"

Hikari gulped as she replied, "Yes..." Her mother squealed with joy on the other end.

"Oh Hikari, that's wonderful news. I can't wait to tell your father this, he'll be so happy." She told her.

"You mean you two aren't mad?" Hikari asked nervously.

"Of course we aren't." Her mother answered, "All we want is for of children to find love and be happy, which brings me to the original purpose of this phone call. Your brother called last night. He says he's going to be visiting with his girlfriend in a couple weeks, at the exact same time you'll be on a break from school. He said he had something to announce to the family. He would like for you to attend too. He also said if you had a girlfriend, you should bring her too if she's able to come." She explained.

"He knows too?!?!" Hikari gasped.

"What, you thought he was blind?" Her mother asked with a laugh. Hikari just blushed. "Anyways, be sure to ask her if she can come. I would really like to meet her. See if she matches the image of the type of woman I imagined you with."

"Well if you imagined a woman like all those ones I admired, then I guess she does." Hikari told her. Her mother squealed.

"I knew it! Well I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Hopefully I'll be able to meet your girlfriend then too. Bye-bye, sweetie! Behave yourself!" Her mother closed.

"Bye, mom!" Hikari closed and with that she hung up the phone. Hikari smiled as she walked out of the Sister's office. She was so happy that her mother accepted her relationship with Amane already. Hopefully Amane would be able to come with her to meet her family. She smiled at the Sister who was waiting outside the office.

"It's almost time for breakfast. You should go down to the hall to say grace so that everyone can eat." The Sister told her.

"Yes, Sister." Hikari said with a bow and made her way to the hall, to find everyone there already. Amane smiled at her as she approached the head table. Hikari smiled back as she sat down beside her at the table. With that, Shion stood up and addressed the hall.

"Well, now that Hikari-san is here, we can say grace and eat." She announced. Hikari then stood up and said grace. Her and Amane agreed to take turns saying grace each day, and it was her turn today. Once she had finished, it was time to eat. No one wasted any time today digging in since Shion had kept them from eating for fifteen minutes waiting for Hikari to arrive. She just refused to let Amane say grace without Hikari present.

During the meal, Amane turned to Hikari. "So, what did your mother want this morning?" She asked curiously. She found it a bit odd that Hikari's mother would call with only a couple weeks of school left when she hadn't called at all up until now.

"She called to invite me to a family get together during the break. She says my older brother is coming with his girlfriend and they have an announcement to make. They also would like you to attend if you have nothing else planned." Hikari explained to her girlfriend, who was quite shocked at that last part.

"Your family knows about me?" She asked in shock. Hikari nodded.

"Yes, apparently they always expected I would like girls more than boys." Hikari explained with a grin. She felt so lucky to have such a wonderful family.

"Well, I don't have anything planned for the break, so I'll come meet your family with you." Amane told her. Hikari smiled as she leaned in to kiss her.

"Thank you, Amane."

To Be Continued...

Well here's the first chapter of what I hope to be a long fic. I don't know much about the Japanese school system, but for the sake of this fic, we'll just pretend they get a week break between the school years. Please leave a review. Hopefully I'll be able to update this something this week.


	2. The Konohana Family

Well I am kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews, but I'll post this chapter anyways.

Chapter 2: The Konohana Family

It was hard to believe, but it was already the end of the school year. Astraea Hill was full of emotion this time of year. Lots of students were happy for the year to be over and that they passed. Some students, like the graduates, were sad to be leaving the school. Then there some people like Nagisa, who were sad that their girlfriend was leaving them.

"Don't be sad, Nagisa." Shizuma comforted her as she packed her bags, "I'm just moving into my summer cottage close to here. You'll be able to come visit me on weekends." Nagisa had tears streaming from her eyes.

"But I won't be able to see you every day!" Nagisa wailed. Shizuma just grinned at her.

"Well you'll be amazed at how quickly two years can pass. Then we'll be able to spend lots of time with each other." Shizuma told her. Nagisa still couldn't stop crying.

"Aw, come on, Nagisa, don't be too sad." Hikari said as she was going through the closet. Shizuma had invited the two Etoile over to help her pack, since she assumed Nagisa wouldn't be much help. Nagisa turned to the younger Etoile with an annoyed look.

"Well you'll be in the same position as me next year!" Nagisa snapped back, "Think you won't be sad next year when Amane-san leaves you?" At those words, Hikari's eyes started to tear up. Amane rushed to her side to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Hikari. There's still a year left before that. I swear that we'll spend this year enjoying our time together to the fullest." Amane told her. "And then, when I do graduate, I'll probably move in with Shizuma so that you can visit on the weekend." Hikari still sniffled.

"Besides," Shizuma added, "You shouldn't let Nagisa bother you today when she's PMSing." At those words, Nagisa punched Shizuma in the arm. "Ouch!" Shizuma cried as she rubbed her arm.

"Don't tell them that!" Nagisa cried. They all sat this in silence for a few moments, before they all burst into laughter.

"I'm going to miss this." Shizuma said when she was able to stop laughing. Everyone nodded.

"Well, we should go pack our stuff." Amane said as she stood up, "Since we'll be leaving today to go meet Hikari's family." Shizuma looked over at her with a smirk.

"Aren't you nervous about that?" She asked slyly. Amane nodded at this. "I wonder if her dad is the protective type." Shizuma continued, "If he is, how will he react when he finds out you already had sex with his daughter, when she's still so young." Amane gulped loudly as she started to sweat heavily. Hikari embraced Amane to try to calm her down.

"Shizuma-sama, stop making Amane so nervous." Hikari scolded the ex-Etoile. Shizuma burst into laughter at this.

"Well I'm just trying to prepare her for the worst. Some of those father's have shotguns you know." At hearing this, Amane fainted.

Later that day, the two Etoile were in the back of a large car heading towards Hikari's house. Shizuma, being the good friend she was and to make up for making Amane faint earlier, had called one of her family's drivers to give the two a ride.

"Well this certainly is a lot nicer then taking a bus or a taxi." Hikari commented. Amane smiled.

"It's a lot cheaper too, well at least for us anyways." Amane added. She turned to look out the window. To be honest, she was still quite nervous about meeting Hikari's family. What if she wasn't what they expected? What if her father really was the protective kind with a shotgun? Amane gulped at the thought, causing Hikari to look at her. Hikari sighed, knowing exactly what Amane was worried about.

"Don't worry Amane, my family is great." Hikari told her as she placed her hand over Amane's. "And my father does not own any shotgun that I'm aware of." Amane sighed with relief.

"Thanks Hikari, I feel a lot better now." Amane told her with a smile. Hikari smiled back at her cutely.

"Well that's good, because we're here now." Hikari said as the car came to a stop outside of Hikari's house. It was all Amane could do not to go back to worrying. Hikari leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. Amane gathered her courage together and they both climbed out of the car. The walk to the front door felt like it lasted forever to Amane, but at the same time it felt to be too short. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't shake the nervous feeling she had in the back of her head. After what seemed like eternity, the two were standing at the front door. Amane gulped as Hikari reached out and rang the doorbell. The seconds that passed seemed like hours.

Much too soon for Amane, the door opened to revealed a middle-aged blonde woman with medium length hair, who actually looked pretty young for her age. There was no doubt in Amane's mind that this was Hikari's mother. Amane smiled inwardly. Well at least now she had a good feeling that Hikari would still be cute years from now. When the woman, she smiled and embraced Hikari in a hug.

"Hikari, it's so good to see you again!" She cried as she broke the hug.

"You too, mom." Hikari said with a smile. Her mother smiled as she turned to Amane.

"So, Hikari, is this your girlfriend you told me about?" She asked as she looked Amane up and down with a grin. She seemed impressed by what she was seeing. This calmed Amane's nerves somewhat.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm Ootori Amane." Amane greeted with a bow. Hikari's mother smiled at this.

"Well, Hikari, she certainly is charming." She told her daughter, who smiled back at her. She turned back to Amane. "It's nice to meet you, Ootori-san, I'm Konohana Yuriko." She introduced herself with a bow.

"Thank you, Konohana-san, but Amane is fine." Amane told her with a smile. Yuriko smiled back at her.

"Then you may call me Yuriko then. Besides, it could get confusing with my husband and son this weekend." Yuriko told her. Amane nodded at that. "Well I think it's time we head inside and meet the rest of the family." Amane gulped at this, causing Yuriko to laugh. "Don't worry, Amane-san, you have nothing to worry about. They'll love you just as much as I do." Amane nodded and followed Yuriko into the house with Hikari at her side.

Inside the living room, sat the rest of Hikari's family. A middle-aged balding man with brown hair sat in a recliner. Amane assumed this was Hikari's father. Sharing the love seat was a young man with blonde hair that was about Amane's length and a young woman with medium length brown hair. They both appeared to be in their early twenties. This must have been Hikari's brother and his girlfriend. They all turned to them when Yuriko cleared her throat.

"Everyone, Hikari's here and she brought someone she'd like us to meet." Yuriko told them and turned to the couple beside, who were both blushing deeply now. Even after having been Etoile for the last few months, they still didn't like having attention turned on them.

"Um, everyone, this is Ootori Amane, my girlfriend..." Hikari stuttered out and motioned to the girl beside her. Amane blushed and bowed deeply.

"It's nice to meet you all!" She shot out quickly. This couldn't get any more awkward for her. The middle-aged man then stood up.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ootori-san. I'm Konohana Hiro, Hikari's father. You can just call me Hiro to avoid confusion." He told Amane as he bowed slightly. "It's nice to see that my daughter has found herself such a charming girlfriend." Amane blushed at this.

"Thank you, sir! And just Amane is fine with me!" She blurted out, still nervous. Hiro smirked as he came up with his next question.

"So Amane-san, just how far have you gone with my daughter?" He asked. Amane sweated heavily and tried to think of a good answer.

"I assure you, sir, I haven't done anything she didn't approve of!" She shot out nervously with a bow. Hiro bit back a chuckle as he called for his wife.

"Yuriko, go get my shotgun." He called out. Amane almost fainted. The young man laughed lightly as he stood up.

"Hi there, Amane-san." He said. Amane immediately forgot about what Hiro had just said as she turned to him. "I'm Konohana Hikaru, Hikari's older brother. I'm glad to finally get to meet my sister's girlfriend. You're just the kind of woman I've always imagined her with." He said with a smile. He then turned to the woman beside him. "This is my girlfriend."

"I'm Takashi Himeko. It's nice to meet my boyfriend's sister and her girlfriend." The women greeted with a bow. Amane and Hikari bowed back at her.

"Nice to meet you too!" They both said at the same time with a bow. Himeko smiled as she turned to Hikari.

"Hikaru told me he had a cute little sister, but I never imagined you'd be this cute." She said with a smiled, causing Hikari to blush.

"Um, thank you for the compliment." She stuttered. Everyone laughed.

"Well now that all the introductions are done, dinner should be done now." Yuriko said. With that everyone entered the dining room and took a seat. Out of a habit Amane had picked up the last few months at school, she held out Hikari's chair for her to sit down and pushed it in for her. She then took her own seat beside Hikari.

"My, what a gentleman you have there, Hikari." Yuriko commented with a smile. She was really happy that her daughter had found such a good person to be with.

"Well, people don't call her the Prince of Spica for nothing." Hikari told with mother and turned to place a kiss on Amane's cheek. The older girl blushed lightly.

Dinner was very good. Yuriko had cooked a roast. To accompany it, there were mashed potatoes, carrots, and dinner rolls. They had light conversation throughout dinner. After dinner was done, Hikaru stood up and cleared his throat.

"May I have everyone's attention?" He asked. Everyone turned to him and he have to bite back a gulp as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and got on one knee in front of Himeko. The woman had tears in her eyes and she realized what Hikaru was doing. Hikari watched excitedly. She was very happy for her brother right now.

"Himeko, my love, will you marry me?" Hikaru asked. Himeko nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, yes Hikaru, I will!" She said with a voice full of emotion and she leaned down to hug Hikaru. Hikari had to fight back her own tears. She was so happy for her brother right now. She was so glad he had found love. She turned to Amane who also looked to be happy. She couldn't help but imagine Amane proposing to her one day. The thought excited her. What would a life time with Amane be like? She sighed at her fantasies.

"Well congratulations, son." Hiro told his son, "I'm really happy for you."

"So am I!" Yuriko exclaimed, "I can't believe it, my little boy is soon to be married!" She squealed with joy. Hikaru smiled at his parents.

"Thanks mom, dad." He thanked them. He then turned to his sister, who was lost in her own fantasies at the moment, her eyes full of joy. "Hikari." This caused her to snap out of her fantasies.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Onii-sama!" She cried and she lunged forward to hug him. Hikaru hugged her back. Amane watched this with a smile. She was sure she knew what Hikari was thinking about. She had to wonder how she would propose to her little angel one day. She would want it to be a very special moment for her.

"Congratulations, Hikaru-san, Himeko-san." Amane told the couple. They both smiled at her.

"Thank you, Amane-san." Hikaru told her.

It was night time already and Amane stood in Hikari's room. Her parents agreed to let them share a room, providing that they just slept. In a teasing voice, Hiro had told Amane that he'd be checking up on them every hour with his shotgun. Amane had almost fainted, causing Hiro to laugh and explain that he didn't actually have a shotgun.

Amane sighed as she looked around at all the posters Hikari had on her wall. "Well, I guess I know why you like me so much now." Amane commented. Hikari blushed from her spot on the bed.

"Well, I think you're way better than those women anyways." Hikari told her. Amane climbed into bed beside her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You better think so." She said with a smirk, "Anyways, we should get some sleep now." And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

To Be Continued...

Well there's the second chapter. Hopefully I'll get some reviews this time. The next chapter should come this weekend.


	3. A New School Year

Well I'm glad I got some reviews last time. It makes me happy to know that people are reading and enjoying this. With your continued support, we should eventually see our way to the end of this.

Chapter 3: A New School Year

April was finally here, the beginning of a new school year in Japan. Amane and Hikari had arrived back at the dorms the day before. For Amane, meeting Hikari's family had been an interesting experience. She was glad that Hikari had such an accepting family. It probably would have been very difficult for Hikari and their relationship if her family had opposed it. Amane would definitely not want Hikari to have to choose between herself and her family. Amane briefly wonder when she would take Hikari to meet her own family. Amane herself had not seen them since she started coming to Spica. She usually spent the summer and other breaks taking care of her horse, star Bright. Well this summer was definitely out of the question since Hikaru and Himeko planned to get married then and wanted the couple to attend.

Hikari looked over at her girlfriend as they walked to school. She couldn't help but smile up at her face. She truly felt lucky to have Amane in her life, even more so that her family accepted their relationship. With a smile, she leaned up and placed a kiss on Amane's cheek, getting her attention. Amane turned to her with a smile and patted her on the top of her head.

"What's on your mind, Hikari?" She asked her curiously. It wasn't very often that Hikari would publicly show her affection towards the older girl.

"I was just thinking how lucky I was to have you." Hikari admitted. Amane nodded at her with a smile.

"To be honest, I was thinking the same thing." The prince admitted to her princess. Hikari smiled back at her.

"It's funny how similar we can be at times." Hikari said back. Amane nodded back at her.

"Yes, it is rather funny." She replied, "Anyways, I think we show get to school now. It probably would be very good to be late on the first day. I'll see you at the student council luncheon." With that, the Etoile couple headed to their first class of the day.

When Hikari got to class, she was immediately glomped by her best friend and former roommate, Nanto Yaya. She gasped pretty loudly as Yaya had her trapped in a giant bear hug and wouldn't let go.

"Yaya-chan, what are you doing?" Hikari asked, still trapped in Yaya's bear hug. The black haired girl grinned at her friend's nervousness. Some things would never change.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Yaya asked, mocking a hurt voice as she pulled away. Hikari gulped as her face showed how nervous she was at Yaya's tone.

"Well of course I'm glad to see you, Yaya-chan, but did you have to hug me like that?" She answered nervously, "I know you had feelings for me, but I love Amane and we are together now. Don't you think it's time you move on?" Yaya grinned at this question. Her thoughts immediately switched to a certain girl she had gotten better acquaintance with during the last few months.

"But I already have moved on." Yaya answered her slyly. Hikari gasped at this.

"You have?" She asked. Yaya nodded at this. "When?"

"Well, let's just say you and Nagisa-chan weren't the only ones to find love during the Etoile elections." Yaya asked back, thinking of the night her and Tsubomi had shared the night following the election, while Hikari had been busy 'celebrating' with Amane.

"Wow, well congratulations, Yaya-chan." Hikari told her with a smile, "By the way, who is she, do I know her?" Yaya grinned as she slung her arm around Hikari's shoulder, causing the blonde girl to blush.

"Ya, you know her, but I'm not going to tell you who she is yet." The black haired girl told her. Hikari wondered who it could be, when the teacher walked in and they had to start class.

The morning classes went by slowly for Hikari. She couldn't wait for lunch so that she could see Amane again. She wondered if Amane felt the same way in her morning classes. After what seemed like eternity, it was finally lunch time. Happy, Hikari stood up and headed to the room which the luncheon was being held in. Since Spica had won the Etoile election, it was now their duty to host student council meetings. This meant that the luncheon was being held at Spica. Yaya followed her, causing the blonde girl to turn to her confused.

"Hey, Yaya-chan, why are you following me?" She asked.

"I'm following you to lunch." Yaya told her, with a grin, "Why did you think I was following you?"

"But, Yaya-chan, did you forget about the student council luncheon this afternoon? I won't be able to have lunch with you today, but maybe tomorrow..." Hikari was cut off by Yaya's laughter.

"Hikari, did you forget that I was named Spica's new vice president at the end of last year?" Yaya asked in amusement. Hikari blushed, having completely forgotten that.

"I'm so sorry, Yaya-chan, I forgot." Hikari apologised as her eyes began to tear up. She felt like a pretty bad friend, for had forgotten something so important to have happened to her best friend. Yaya had to stop herself from laughing over her friend's embarrassment. She brought her hand up to wipe away Hikari's tears.

"Don't cry, Hikari. You wouldn't want Amane-sama to see you with all these tears in your eyes, would you?" She comforted her friend. Hikari sniffled.

"But I forgot something so important for you." She told her in a sniffle.

"It's OK, Hikari. I understand you were busy with other stuff at the end of last year making you unable to pay attention to who Spica's new student council was." Yaya told her.

"That's not true! I remember that Tomori-sama named Kenjou-san as Spica's new president, but that may be because Amane kept ranting about that for days." Hikari started laughing at the memory of Amane having a fit over that. She kept questioning Shion's sanity. Even now she still does. Yaya laughed too. She had no idea what Shion was thinking either. Kaname just seemed like that last person you'd want to hand that much power to. Still laughing, the two reached the room the luncheon was being held in. Amane and Kaname were already there. Upon seeing Amane, Hikari ran over to her to place a quick kiss on her lips. When they broke the kiss, Kaname was looking pretty annoyed.

"Will you two go in the room and take your seats." She growled, "The representatives from Miator and Lulim will be here any minute now. We don't want them to see Spica's Etoile behaving like this." Amane turned to her with a smirk.

"I don't know, they may find it sweet. Besides, we have you and Momomi here to embarrass us worse." Amane commented back. At this thought, Yaya burst into laughter. Kaname snarled.

"Anyways, let's go sit down before anyone else gets here." Kaname ordered them all into the room. Inside the room, a large table was set up. It had three plates set up of three of the sides for each school's student council. At the head of the table, two plates were set for the Etoile couple. Amane and Hikari made their way to the head of the table to sit down. Yaya sat down on the middle chair on the right side of the table from the pair. Kaname sat down on the chair to her left. Yaya gulped when she realized she would be sitting in between of Spica's famous duo. She sure hoped they wouldn't try to play footie's with each other under the table with her in the middle of it. Before she could scream at the thought, Momomi entered followed by the representatives from Miator and Lulim.

Since Miator's student council had graduated last year, they had a completely new council this year. To no one's surprise, Miyuki had named Tamao Miator's new president. Tamao then got to choose who would be Miator's vice president and sectary. With a bit of help from Shizuma, she had managed to convince Nagisa to take the role of vice president. As for the position of sectary, she had decided to go with her friend Chihaya. The three of them took their seat on Miator's side of the table.

Lulim's student council was completely unchanged from last year. Chikaru was still the president of Lulim. She was followed by the two other girls on Lulim's council and they sat down on Lulim's side of the table. Momomi made her way and sat down on the other side of Yaya, winking at Kaname. Yaya sank in her seat, it was starting already. With everyone seated, Kaname stood up and began the luncheon.

"Welcome all new and old members of Astraea Hill's joint student council. A new school year has started and today, we are having our first meeting. To show Spica's generosity, I decided that the first meeting of the year should be a luncheon." She told everyone. Quite a few people were biting back laughter at how nice Kaname was acting right now. "So, after our Etoile has said grace, we may begin eating." Amane stood up for this, since it was her day. Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes as she said grace. After this was done, lunch started to be eaten. Everything was going smoothly until the end.

"Well that certainly was a good lunch, thank you for inviting up today." Tamao said with a bow to Spica's end of the table. Kaname smirked at this.

"So Miator is finally admitting that Spica is better than they are. I never thought I'd see the day." Kaname said with a chuckle. Tamao looked at her confused.

"I never said anything like that. I was just saying lunch was good." She told Kaname. Kaname grinned as she stood up.

"Well if Miator had won the Etoile election, we all know this luncheon wouldn't have been a success, since Miator's Etoile always skip meetings." Kaname shot back at Miator's end of the table. Amane sighed. She knew Kaname would do something like this. Nagisa stood up to defend Shizuma.

"Hey, Shizuma's been though a lot since Kaori died. Give her a break!" She shot back at Kaname.

"Well that still doesn't explain her behaviour." Kaname shot back. Tamao just sighed and stood up.

"Just ignore her, Nagisa." She told her friend. She bowed to the rest of the table, "Well it was nice being here today. Hopefully we can meet again something." With that the Miator council left. Chikaru smiled from her seat.

"Now I know why Tomori-san named Kenjou-san as Spica's president. She wanted to keep Miator's and Spica's rivalry alive." She said as she too stood up and bowed. "Thank you for lunch today." And with that, Lulim's council also left, leaving the student's from Spica there by themselves. Kaname was smiling over how well that had gone. Amane just shook her head. Kaname could be so full of herself at times. With that, she stood up.

"I really should go practice my riding now. I have a big tournament coming up soon."She said. Hikari stood up as well.

"I'm going to watch." She announced. The two bowed as they left the room. Yaya stood up as well.

"I can probably spend some better way to spend my time then spending it with the two of you." With that, she also left, leaving Kaname and Momomi be themselves. Momomi smiled at Kaname.

"You're a good president." Momomi told her girlfriend. Kaname smiled back at her.

"We may not be Etoile, but this is truly our year to shine." She said, "I'm going to enjoy this year very much."

"I love you, Kaname." Momomi told her and the two kissed.

To Be Continued...

There's another chapter. Remember to review.


	4. Summer's Here

Ya, I've gotten more reviews. That definitely makes me happy, so I'll update this again.

Chapter 4: Summer's Here

The start of the school year went by as normally as it could. Amane and Hikari continued to perform their role as Etoile like they had been since they were elected. In fact, they were both finding their jobs to be a lot easier now that they were getting used to it. Hikari was even finding that she could manage the duties by herself whenever Amane had to leave for a few days for one of her tournaments.

Kaname and Momomi seemed like they planned to take over Astraea Hill before they graduated in March. Luckily for all the students though, Amane managed to keep Kaname from causing too much damage.

After all that fun, it was finally time for summer break. To celebrate, Hikari had decided to throw a midnight tea party the night before they all left. Amane hadn't been exactly thrilled with the idea of attending a tea party, but since she didn't want to be responsible for Hikari crying, she agreed to it. So that night, starting at nine, friends started arriving at their room.

Nagisa was the first one to arrive, followed by Tamao soon after. They started pouring tea for them, when Yaya arrived. It didn't take long for Chiyo and Tsubomi to get there after that. Now that everyone was here, Hikari was happy as she sat down at the table. She looked over to Amane, who sat on the bed, watching them nervously. Hikari almost laughed at her. She knew that Amane had never attended a tea party before, so this whole situation must have been awkward for her. With a smile, she patted the spot beside her.

"Amane, you'll enjoy the party a lot more if you actually sit at the table." Hikari told her. Amane blushed at having been spoken to as everyone turned to look at her.

"Um, I'm fine up here..." Amane trailed off. Hikari faked a pout.

"You don't want to sit beside me... could it be that you don't love me anymore..." Hikari said in a fake sad voice. Amane gulped at this. She hated when Hikari used guilt to make her do anything she wanted. Hikari then turned to Yaya, "Yaya-chan, since Amane doesn't love me anymore, could I move back in with you?" Before anyone could register what had happened, Amane was sitting at the table beside Hikari. She wrapped her arm around Hikari's shoulder as she pulled the smaller girl into her body. Amane smiled as she turned to place a kiss on Hikari's cheek.

"Don't worry, Hikari, I still love you." She whispered into her ear. Hikari smiled as practically shifted herself onto Amane's lap as she placed a kiss on the prince's lips.

"Don't worry, I knew that, I was just teasing you to get you at the table." She said playfully. Still on Amane's lap, she turned to the table to pick up her tea cup. "You should really try this tea, it's really good." She said, holding her cup up to the prince's lips. Amane smiled and put her lips to the cup, allowing Hikari to give her a sip.

"You're right, it is good." She told the girl on her lap, who smiled back at her.

"Aww, you two are so sweet." Tamao squealed out as she clutched her hands together. Hikari blushed as she turned back to her friends.

"Well, it's not like we're the only couple at this table." She gazed to Tamao and Chiyo sitting next to each other, then to Yaya and Tsubomi, who blushed heavily. Just a month ago, the younger Etoile had walked in on the couple making out in her and Yaya's old room. Needless to say, the couple had been quite embarrassed when they realized Hikari was watching them.

Tamao and Chiyo had started dating a month ago. It had taken the both of them some time to get over Nagisa, but once they did, they realised that they had feelings for each other. They had been quite embarrassed to tell their friends this, but they were all happy for them.

"It sucks that I'm the only one here without her lover." Nagisa said sadly. While she was holding up without Shizuma around, she still missed her a lot. She spent the weeks just waiting for the weekend so that she could spend time with her silver haired lover again. Then she was sad when it was time to return for the week.

"Well, at least you have the whole summer to spend with her." Hikari told her in a happy voice, "Just like I have all summer to spend with Amane and my family."

Yaya laughed as she embraced Tsubomi in a tight hug and said, "And I'll get the opportunity to introduce Tsubomi to my family." Tsubomi blushed at this. She was a bit nervous about meeting Yaya's family. A part of her was worried they'd be just as crazy as her lover.

Tamao smiled as she pulled Chiyo into her lap and said, "And maybe our relationship will progress a bit this summer." Chiyo blushed at the thought. Just what did Tamao want to do this summer?

Nagisa smiled as she said, "Shizuma told me she has a lot planned for us this summer, though she won't tell me what exactly." She giggled a bit as she imagined all sorts of things Shizuma may have planned, "I can't wait to find out."

"I'm sure it will be something fun and romantic!" Tamao cried out with her hands clasped together by her cheek.

"And you'll return here even more in love then ever!" Hikari added as she turned back to Amane with starry eyes. She hoped the same would happen for her. Amane nodded back at her, causing the younger girl to embrace her in a fierce hug.

"You know, it's kind of funny." Tsubomi said with her finger in the air, "That both Spica and Miator has all this love drama at the same time, but Lulim doesn't."

"Ya, how did they escape having a love triangle?" Tamao wondered. Amane started chuckling, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Oh, they didn't." She said, remembering a conversation she had with Chikaru a while ago. Chikaru had told her that she, Remon, and Kagome all fell in love with Kizuna. Of course, Chikaru didn't want drama in her school, so she came up with a solution that made everyone happy. "They just decided to cut the drama and have foursomes instead." Amane told the group. Everyone sat their shocked.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Both Tamao and Yaya cried out at the same time. Everyone else laughed at the outburst.

"Because you're both to possessive for that." Tsubomi answered for the group, causing the two girls to sweat drop.

"Well anyways, as for this foursome, let me guess, Chikaru-sama, Remon-chan, and Kagome-chan all fell in love with Kizuna-chan, am I right?" Tamao inquired from Amane. Amane just nodded in response, which caused Tamao to squeal with happiness, "I knew it!" Everyone stared at her.

"How did you guess that, Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asked curiously. She never knew how Tamao always seemed to figure these things out when she was totally clueless.

"Oh, I just have a knack for being able to pick out people in love." Tamao responded. Nagisa just nodded, still confused.

"But still, who would have guessed that Chikaru-sama was such a pervert?!" Yaya cried out with a laugh. "She's not just having sex with one or two, but three middle school students all at the same time! She's even worse than Shizuma-sama!"

"Hey, leave Shizuma out of this!" Nagisa told her, "Shizuma really isn't that bad, she just has a thing for cute young girls." Everyone laughed at her.

"Well you know you're in love when you're willing to defend your lover against such remarks." Hikari told her.

"Like yours always defending Amane-sama." Yaya remarked, causing Hikari to blush. The rest of the night went on like this, until everyone was ready to head back to their room for the night.

The next morning, they all met outside of the dorm to go their separate ways. They all blushed, some having to hold back laughter when Chikaru, Kizuna, Remon, and Kagome stepped outside, all linking arms.

"You four spending the summer together?" Yaya blurted out as the foursome walked by.

"Yes, we are." Chikaru answered with a smile.

"Well then, have fun, if you know what I mean." Yaya winked at her with a knowing smiled. Chikaru just smiled as she walked over to Amane and playfully punched her in the arm.

"I thought you agreed not to tell anyone." She said to the girl in a non-threatening voice. Truthfully, she didn't care who knew about her relationship with the three younger girls.

"Well I figured you wouldn't mind, which it seems you don't." Amane told her with a grin. Chikaru just smiled.

"You're right, I don't care." She said as she turned to her lovers, "Know how about a group kiss!" At those words, all three of them ran over to her to give her a kiss. Everyone was amused by this.

"I think Chikaru-sama took Shizuma-sama's title of Astraea Hills Biggest Playgirl." Tamao said. Everyone chuckled at this.

"I guess I'll have to tell her that when I arrive at her house." Nagisa added.

"Hopefully she won't be too upset." Yaya added her two cent. Just then, Hikari's mother pulled up in her car at the gates.

"Well, we'll see you all later." Hikari said as she and Amane picked up their bag and climbed in the backseat of the car. Yuriko smiled at them as they climbed in.

"So how's my daughter and future daughter-in-law been?" She asked out of nowhere. The two blushed at the thought of being married in the future.

"We've been good mom." Hikari answered shyly, still blushing.

"You do know that it's you son getting married this summer and not Hikari, right?" Amane asked. While she did want to marry Hikari one day, she would prefer to wait until after Hikari has graduated.

"Of course I know that, but I just have the feeling that you two will get married one day anyways." Yuriko explained, "Now buckle up you two so we can get going." The two nodded as they did up their seatbelts, so that they could get on their way.

To Be Continued...

Well, that chapter ended up fillerish, but I still think it was good. Next chapter should be the wedding chapter. Remember to leave a review.


	5. A Summer Wedding

Well here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5: A Summer Wedding

It was late afternoon when they arrived at the Konohana residence. Hikaru came over to greet them when they entered the house. He gave Hikari a hug and Amane a pat on the back.

"I'm glad you two were able to come. I know that since you are Etoile, you probably had other work to do during the summer." He said as the group walked into the living room.

"Oh it's not a problem. Besides, we got someone else to cover for us this summer." Amane said with a smile as she remembered catching Kaname and Momomi selling porn to students a few weeks ago. In return for not busting them, they had agreed to do all the summer paper work for the Etoile pair.

"Besides, even if we didn't find anyone to cover for us, I'd still come anyways. There's no way I'm going to miss my brother's wedding." Hikari added. Hikaru smiled at them both.

"Thank you both, this really means a lot to me." He told them.

A week passed. In that time, final wedding preparations were made. Hikaru and Himeko had decided to hold the wedding in the spacious backyard of the Konohana residence. Chairs were set up on two sides of a long red carpet to form the aisle. A giant flower decorated arch was set up at the end of the aisle. Guests were already starting to arrive.

Inside the room set aside for Hikaru and his party, Amane stood dressed in a tuxedo. She still couldn't believe Hikaru had asked her to be in his party of the wedding party last week. She had been quite shocked, but she accepted. She still didn't really understand why Hikaru wanted her in his party though. Around her stood a select group of Hikaru's friends, also dressed in tuxedos. It seemed he had enough friends, so why did he need her? Unable to figure it out for herself, she decided to ask Hikaru.

"Hey, Hikaru-san." She said as she walked over to him. Hikari smiled as he turned to her.

"What is it, Amane-san?" He asked her.

"Why is it you asked me to be in your party again? You seem to have enough friends, so why do you need a girl like me in your party?" She asked in a whisper, trying not to let his friends hear her. She really had no idea whether or not they even knew she was a girl, and she really didn't want to face an awkward situation if they didn't. Hikaru laughed at her.

"Well, both Himeko and I really wanted you in the wedding party and you just don't seem like the dress wearing type, and that being said, the sight of you in a dress would probably traumatize Hikari. I really wouldn't want that." Hikaru explained in a voice loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. One of Hikaru's friends with short blonde hair, who he had introduced as Kensuke, laughed loudly at this.

"Oh yeah, I've only known Amane for all of an hour and she really doesn't seem like the dress wearing type of girl to me." He said with a laugh. Another one of his friends with slightly long black hair, named Daisuke looked confused at this.

"Amane-kun's a girl?" He asked in a confused voice. The last of his friends with short orange hair, named Jou, laughed at his friend.

"Well Hikaru-kun said Amane-kun went to school with his sister and he told us months ago that his sister went to an all girl's school." He teased his friend. Daisuke blushed, haven forgotten this.

"Um, well, I just assumed Amane-kun was a guy." He tried to defend himself. Everyone still teased him mercilessly. Amane was amused by this. Having been attending an all girl's school for these last few years, she's never gotten to experience male bonding like this. It really fascinated her. She had never really understood female bonding, which was mostly why she avoided it. By being here, she almost felt like she belonged. She had always thought that if she had a choice, she'd probably choose to be a guy, but she didn't want to go through anything. Right now, she was fine just dressing in a more androgynous nature and just letting people see her however. Besides, she really didn't want to put Hikari through any stress by her choices.

"Well anyways," Daisuke said as he escaped his friends teasing and put his hand on Amane's shoulder, "I say we just make Amane-kun an honorary man and forget this whole thing ever happened." And that was that.

Meanwhile, in the bride's dressing room, Hikari was finding herself in a similar predicament. Himeko had asked her to be one of her bride's maids and she had agreed to it. She stood in front of a long mirror in her yellow dress. She wondered how Amane would think she looked in it when she saw her. Would Amane still find her cute in such an elegant dress? Himeko walked up behind her with a smile.

"What's on your mind, Hikari-chan?" She asked. Hikari turned to her looking nervous, causing Himeko to laugh. "There's no need to be so nervous, Hikari-chan, this is my wedding, not yours." Hikari cracked a smile at this, but had to wonder how she would look in a wedding dress.

"Well, I'm just wondering if Amane will think I'm cute in this dress." She admitted and blushed a little as she looked down at the floor. Himeko's maid of honour, Nao, walked over with a smile.

"Hikari-chan, a girl like yourself has nothing to worry about. You're simply adorable." She told the younger girl with a grin as she grab her shoulder gently to pull her in for a hug.

Another one of the girls, Ruki, also voiced her opinion. "Yeah, if I had looks like Hikari, I'd be able to get any man I wanted."

"Amane isn't a man!" She blurted out in defence of Amane, but blushed when she realised she pretty much just outed herself to Himeko's friends. What would they think of her now? Much to her surprise, they all chuckled at her outburst.

"Well I bet she's a lucky woman." The last of Himeko's friends, Hitomi, told her. Everyone else nodded with agreement.

"Oh, she is." Himeko told them. Hikari let out a sigh that none of them were mad.

"By the way, Himeko-san, you look very beautiful in your dress." She told the bride. Himeko smiled at her.

"Thank you, Hikari-chan. You look very beautiful and cute in your own dress." The bride told her, causing Hikari to blush. Yuriko then walked in to tell them they had five minutes till the wedding started. They then started lining up.

The priest was already standing in his place upfront when the groom's party entered to take their place. Hikaru stood to the left of the priest. Beside him stood Kensuke, Jou, Daisuke, and then Amane. The music started up, signalling the guests to stand up and turn to see the girls come down the aisle.

First down the aisle was a younger cousin the couple had named as their flower girl. She tossed petals as she skipped down the aisle. It was a rather cute sight. Behind her was a young boy with the rings. He looked rather nervous as he had been worrying he'd trip and lose the rings. Luckily for him, he didn't.

Next was Hikari. Amane's breath caught in her throat and she blushed slightly. She found Hikari to be both beautiful and cute at the same time in her dress. Beside her, Daisuke noticed her state and nudged her slightly with her elbow as he gave an amused grin at her. He really wanted to make a comment, but figured it wasn't an appropriate time. Amane blushed as she watched the rest of the maids walk down the aisle. Finally, it was Himeko's turn. Indeed, she made a very beautiful bride. Hikaru was a very lucky man, but Amane felt even luckier to have Hikari.

The priest started the ceremony, but Amane didn't pay much attention. She was too busy looking at Hikari. In her mind, Hikari was an angel. What she wouldn't given to be standing next to Hikari, marrying her today. She stood there in a daze the entire ceremony, until Daisuke nudged her, right as Hikaru and Himeko kissed, causing the guests to applaud. It was then time for the party to exit. Amane was very happy that she got to escort Hikari out.

Not long after, the backyard was turned from a makeshift wedding chapel, to an after party zone. Guests were served cake and punch as music was played. Everyone watched as Hikaru and Himeko shared their first dance as a married couple. When other couples joined in dancing, Amane asked Hikari if she wanted to dance. The couple danced alongside the other couples, but to them it seemed they were the only ones on the dance floor. When they had finished dancing, Daisuke approached the couple.

"Hi there, Amane-kun." He greeted the older girl then turned to Hikari, "And who might this cutie be?"

"I'm Konohana Hikari, I'm Hikaru's little sister." Hikari introduced herself with a bow. Daisuke smiled back at her.

"I figured you were related to Hikaru-kun." He said and turned back to Amane, "Amane-kun, can I talk to you alone for a moment." And with that he led her away from Hikari.

"So, what's this about?" Amane asked once they were out of earshot from Hikari. Daisuke looked at her with a grin.

"Do you have a crush on Hikari-chan? I saw the looks you gave her during the ceremony. And you just danced with her a while ago." Amane blushed at his question, "Come on, you can tell me."

"Um, well, we've been going out for almost a year now." Amane told him. Daisuke whistled at this.

"Almost a year! Have you two done it yet?" He asked, causing Amane to blush.

"That's really none of your business." She told him and made her way back to Hikari. Hikari kissed her upon return, practically giving Daisuke a nose bleed from watching.

The rest of the party went by. At the end of the day, Hikaru and Himeko headed off to the hotel they had reservations at for their honeymoon. Amane slept with Hikari in her room. All in all, it was a very good day.

To be continued...

Well there's the wedding. Don't forget to review.


	6. Return of a Past Face

Well sorry for the delay. I just had a bit of trouble thinking of what I wanted the next story line, and now that I've thought of one, I wonder why I didn't think of it sooner. This will involve a character who didn't appear in the anime, but did in the manga. While I have never read any of the chapters she was in, I have read summaries.

Chapter 6: Return of a Past Face

Summer was now over. It was time for students to return to school. Amane and Hikari sat in their room together for their last night of freedom. Hikari let out a small chuckle.

"You know," She began, "Last year I couldn't wait for summer to end so that I could see you again and go on the date you promised before summer started, but this year is different. Since we weren't separated by summer, I don't want it to end." Amane laughed at this.

"To be honest, I felt the same way last year. Can you believe that I missed you so much that I almost made a move on Nagisa? Shizuma was so pissed when she saw it. I can still remember that cold glare she gave me when she told me I should stick to you." Amane recalled the memory. She was really glad that she was able to spend that summer with Hikari.

"It's hard to believe it's almost been a year since our first date." Hikari said with a sigh, "Even if it didn't go as planned, thanks to Kaname trying to rape me." Amane's eyes narrowed. She still didn't really forgive Kaname for all that she put Hikari through the previous year, but she was willing to put that behind her as long she didn't try anything ever again.

"Well I don't think she'll try that again." Amane told Hikari. There was a long pause between the two as they were both deep in their own though. Finally, Amane broke the silence. "Um, Hikari."

"Yes, Amane." Hikari responded.

"I was thinking that since it is going to be the one year anniversary of our first date, that we should go on another one this Sunday. Would you like to do that?" Amane asked her younger lover. Hikari's eyes sparkled with joy at the question.

"Yes!" She answered quickly. Amane smiled at her eagerness.

"Well, it's a date then." Happy, the couple spend the night in each other's arms.

The next day at lunch, the couple were enjoying lunch together when an announcement came over the P.A.

"Will Kenjou Kaname please report the principal's office? Again, will Kenjou Kaname please report to the principal's office? Thank you." The pair looked up puzzled.

"I wonder what she did this time." Amane pondered, causing the pair to laugh.

"Maybe she was molesting some poor first year again." Hikari suggested. It was true, Kaname was known for getting into trouble this way. The pair quickly shook it off and continued to eat their lunch, when another announcement came on.

"Will all members of the student council, including the Etoile, please assemble in the student council room for an emergency meeting? Again, will all members of the student council, including the Etoile please assemble in the student council room for an emergency meeting?" Confused the pair got up and made their way to the student council room.

"Has she finally been expelled?" Amane wondered as they walked to their destination.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Hikari commented to this. When they entered the student council room, Momomi and Yaya were already there in their seats.

"So what's this about?" Amane asked as she walked over towards the two.

"No idea." Momomi responded with her eyes shout.

"Want to bet that Kaname-sama is in trouble again?" Yaya asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure." Amane responded with a chuckle. "I wonder what it was she did this time."

"You guys, I don't think Kaname is in trouble!" Momomi shot out rather loudly, causing everyone in the room to turn to her. "She has not done anything bad that I know of."

"That you know of." Yaya responded with a chuckle. Momomi shot her a glare, causing Yaya to stop laughing and gulp. The tension didn't last long though, as just then, the door opened and Kaname stepped in.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I'm glad you all could come." Kaname greeted them in her usual way as she flicked her hair back. "You might be wondering what this is all about."

"Are you in trouble?" Yaya shot out suddenly. Momomi sent her another glare, causing Yaya to once again gulp and sink in her seat.

"For your information, Nanto-san, I'm not in any trouble." Kaname told her with narrow eyes.

O-of course." Yaya tried to laugh it off. Amane shook her head at the situation. She was actually surprised that Kaname wasn't in any trouble.

"So what is this about then?" She asked in her curiosity. She really had no idea why Kaname would call a meeting like this without warning.

"Well I was just called to the principal's office to meet a new transfer student. Actually, she's not new at all. She attended Spica before transferring away and now she's back." Kaname explained in a calm voice. Amane's eyes widened.

"No, it can't be her." She gasped out. Hikari looked at her confused. Did Amane know this transfer student?

Kaname turned back to the door and opened it. "You may come in now." Everyone watched as a tall girl with short blonde hair, wearing a Spica uniform walked into the room.

"It is her..." Amane muttered to herself, but Hikari heard it. Now she was wondering who this new girl was and what she was to Amane. This new girl looked quite boyish herself, so she couldn't be Amane's old lover, right?

"For those of you who don't know, this is Kusanagi Makoto." Kaname introduced the new girl to the room.

"Oh, I think I remember her." Yaya blurted out, "Wasn't she Amane-sama's roommate before she transferred to a school in Russia?" Hikari was shocked at this information. She had often wondered who had been her lover's roommate before she had become a senior student. Now that the girl was standing in front of her, she was amazed that she appeared to have things in common with Amane, since from her experience roommates usually did not.

Makoto walked towards Amane, with a cold look in her eyes. Hikari wondered what had happened to make her so bitter towards Amane. "Yes, that is correct, we were roommates." Makoto stated in an equally as cold voice. It gave Hikari chills. Roommates did sometimes have fights, but what could have caused this.

"M-Makoto, it's good to see you again..." Amane stuttered out in a nervous voice. Makoto looked her up and down once she was standing in front of her.

"Likewise..." She said as she continued to scan her old roommate, and stopped when she noticed the blue pendant around her neck. "I see you've become Etoile. Who's your partner, since it's obvious that there's no way Shion could be your partner since she graduated last year and you're wearing the blue pendant, not the red one." Amane gulped, knowing what her old roommate was talking about. Hikari had no idea what was going on. Why would Amane want to enter the Etoile election with Shion? Amane never showed any interest of even entering the election until she fell in love with Hikari.

"Um, I'm her partner." Hikari said, getting Makoto's attention. Makoto looked her up and down.

"And who exactly are you? I don't recognize you." Makoto pondered as she scanned Hikari.

"Um, I'm Konohana Hikari. I'm a fourth year student, although I just transferred to Spica a couple years ago." Hikari introduced herself with a bow. Makoto did not look very impressed.

"So this is the girl you chose to replace Shion?" She asked in disgust. Hikari still had no idea what was going on.

"What are you talking about, Makoto?" Amane asked. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Liar! You just had to continue your rein as Etoile for another year, so you choose some new girl to replace Shion!" Makoto screamed at her in distress. Hikari was still confused.

"But this is the first time Amane's been Etoile. Shizuma-sama was Etoile up until last year." Hikari stated, trying to make some sense out of what was unfolding in front of her. Makoto turned back to her.

"So, you're saying that Shizuma-sama found a new partner after Kaori-san passed away?" Makoto asked her. Hikari shook her head.

"No, Shizuma-sama didn't find love again until she met Nagisa-chan last year." Hikari told her. Makoto let out a snort at what Hikari was telling her.

"You expect me to believe that they allowed Shizuma-sama to continue to be Etoile without a partner?" She asked mockingly. Hikari frowned at this.

"Well, Rokujou-sama did help her." Hikari stated.

"Stop lying to me!" Makoto yelled as she turned her back on the room and headed towards the door, opening it to leave. Before she did though, she turned back to Amane. "Amane, I'm going to make you pay for taking Shion away from me!" With that she left with a slam of the door, leaving the room shocked.

"Wow, drama! This should be interesting!" Kaname commented. Hikari was beyond confused. She wanted some answers and she wanted them soon.

"What was that all about?" She asked, "Why did she think Amane entered the Etoile election with Shion-sama and why was she upset with this?" Amane hesitated. Should she tell Hikari what had happened in the past?

"Um, I'll tell you tonight." She told her younger lover. She figured Hikari had the right to know this.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken," Yaya finally said, "but didn't that Makoto girl enter the Etoile election with Toumori-sama the same year as Shizuma-sama and Kaori-san?" Amane nodded.

"Yes, that is correct." Amane confirmed her question. The meeting concluded soon after that.

Later that night after dinner, Hikari was still confused about what had happened that day. She sat on the bed she and Amane shared, pondering every reason she could think of why Makoto was so upset at Amane. She was so deep in her thought, she didn't notice Amane had finished her shower until she was in her embrace.

"What's on your mind, love?" Amane asked her.

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened today. I want to know what Makoto was talking about?" She told Amane.

"You really want to know?" Amane asked her. Hikari nodded her head.

"Yes, I want to know about your past. I want to know why Makoto seemed so mad at you today." Hikari told her. Amane let out a sigh.

"I was hoping the past had been buried, but today, it resurfaced. I may not want to bring more people into this, but you're a really important person to me and I have a feeling you'll get mixed up in this regardless of what I want. So I guess I should tell you about how things came to be like this..."

To Be Continued...

Wow, I feel evil for leaving this at a cliff hanger. Well hopefully I'll be nice and write the next chapter soon. But I guess I better before I forget this story line I thought of. Review so I don't forget.


	7. The Past of the Prince

Well I'm glad that some people like the new story line. As promised, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7: The Past of the Prince

Hikari sat on the bed beside Amane in shock. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to learn about the past of the person she loved so much. She never dreamed such a thing would happen one day, but here she was. She wondered what Amane was like back then. Was she that same person then as she was now? Amane stood up and walked over to the window, looking out over the horizon.

"Now, you're probably curious to know what I was like back then." Amane spoke as though she could read Hikari's mind. "You may be surprised to find out that I was a much different person back when all this happened then I am now. You could say I was like Shizuma-sama back then, a flirtatious playgirl." Hikari gasped at these words. She couldn't imagine the Amane she knew and loved being a flirt like Shizuma was. What could have happened to change Amane so much?

"So what happened to change you?" Hikari asked. She really wanted to hear this story now. She wouldn't be able to rest until she knew what happened.

"Well, I guess this entire mess started back in my third year here..." Amane began her tale.

*Flashback*

Amane sat on her bed in the room she shared with her roommate, Makoto. Currently she was all alone in the room. She had no idea where her roommate was. She seemed to be out quite a lot lately. Amane was sure she was up to something, but she wasn't exactly sure what. She was determined to find out soon though. Almost ironically, as soon as she planned to find out, the door to the room opened and in walked Makoto, with a smile on her face. She was practically glowing. Amane didn't seem to care though, as she jumped off her bed to ambush her roommate.

"Where were you?" She asked sternly. She was not going to back down. She was going to find out. Makoto blushed at her roommate's question. She just had a feeling that there was no getting around this much longer.

"Well... you see..." She could stop blushing, despite how happy she was. Amane smiled at her. She loved to make her roommate flustered whenever possible. She just loved seeing cute girls blush, it really turned her on, not that she thought Makoto was cute or anything. They were just too much alike for anything to happen between them. Still, it was fun seeing her roommate embarrassed.

"Eh, did something good happen to you?" Amane asked in a sly voice. Her mind drifted to the thought that Makoto had just been laid for the first time and smirked. If that were the case, she would not let Makoto go until she had every detail.

"Well, you could say that..." Makoto began, still blushing beat red. Amane was sure now that what she thought was reality.

"Go on..." Amane smirked widely as she leaned in closer. Makoto then realized what was going through her roommate's head and smacked her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Amane! I was just spending time with my girlfriend and we did not do anything naughty!" Makoto yelled at her.

"Aw, really... then why were you so happy?" Amane trailed off, letting what Makoto had said sink in, "Wait, you have a girlfriend? Since when?" She was shocked when this sunk in. She had never imagined Makoto to be the type to do committed relationships, but then again, she didn't imagine herself ever in one either.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend. We've been seeing each other for a few weeks now." Makoto replied with a huff. She hated that Amane would think she'd sleep around with lots of girls, just because she did.

"So who is she? Do I know her? Is she that cute blonde from first year?" Amane asked eagerly. She hoped that this weren't the case, because then she wouldn't get a chance with that cute blonde. Makoto sighed loudly at this.

"No, Amane, and I swear that when you finally get a girlfriend of your own one day, she'll be some cute blonde girl that's two years younger than you are." Makoto told her sternly.

"I fail to see what could be so bad about that." Amane replied with a smirk. That would be a dream come true for her.

*Break flashback*

"And I still don't see the bad side to that!" Amane told Hikari, who was sending her a glare from where she sat on the bed.

"You're not just with me because I remind you of that cute blonde girl from back then, are you? Or am I just your fetish?" Hikari asked, clearly annoyed at the thought that Amane was just using her.

"What? No! I really do love you Hikari! I feel a deep connection with you, Hikari, and that's why I love you! You aren't some replacement or a fetish for me! I love you, Hikari! You and no one else!" Amane explained to her with a bold voice. Hikari smiled at these words.

"Aw, Amane, that's so sweat. I love you too." Hikari told her back. "Now, continue with the story."

"OK, well after that..."

*Flashback continues*

"Well, anyways, you don't know her. She's not even in the middle school section of Spica." Makoto explained to her roommate. Amane gasped at this. She had always imagined her roommate going out with a younger girl.

"You mean she's in high school?" Amane asked in disbelief. She hoped that this was not the case, and it was actually a middle-school student from Miator or Lulim. A nod from Makoto crushed these hopes.

"Yup, she's in fourth year. She goes to Spica like we do." Makoto told her. Amane sighed as she heard this.

"So, when do I get to meet her?" Amane asked in defeat. This may not have gone the way she wanted, but she at least wanted to meet the girl that had stole Makoto's heart. Makoto was surprised by her question.

"Eh, you want to meet her?" She asked, turning to Amane, who nodded in response. "Well, I guess you can meet her tomorrow then."

"That's fine. Now I think we should go to bed now. We do have school tomorrow." Amane said. The two then went to bed without anymore talk. Amane lay in bed awake that night. She wondered what kind of girl Makoto's girlfriend was like. Before she knew it, it was morning.

After school was over for the day, Makoto led Amane out into the forest surrounding their school. Amane looked around as they walked.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked, having no idea where they were going.

"She likes to hang out in this forest with her friend after school." Makoto explained. Amane, having a memory lapse, wasn't sure who Makoto was talking about.

"Who does?" She asked, causing Makoto to smack her in the back of the head.

"My girlfriend, you idiot! I thought you wanted to meet her." Makoto yelled at her, causing a sweat drop to form on the back of her head.

"Oh ya... I do want to meet her." Amane said nervously. She couldn't believe she forgot when it was all she could think about since last night. Makoto huffed and turned around, immediately spotting who she had been looking for.

"Oh, there they are." She said, pointing Amane to two talking girls. One had medium length blonde hair and was wearing a Spica uniform. The other had long black hair with red ribbons in them and was wearing a Lulim uniform.

"So which one of them is your girlfriend?" Amane asked, having another memory lapse. Makoto smacked her for it again.

"Idiot, do you not remember me telling you my girlfriend went to Spica?" Makoto asked annoyed. Amane laughed nervously at her roommate's wrath.

"Oh ya, so why don't we go over there so you can introduce me to her." Amane suggested. Makoto smiled at this idea and ran over to the two, with Amane on her trail.

"Hey, Shion!" Makoto yelled out as she ran over. The pair looked up to see the two boyish girls running over. The blonde one smiled and ran to embrace her girlfriend.

"Makoto, it's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed. Makoto smiled as she hugged back.

"Same here, Shion. Though I am sorry to disturb you, but I have someone to introduce to you." She stepped back from Shion and motioned to Amane. "Shion, this is my roommate, Ootori Amane."

"Nice to meet you." Shion greeted Amane with a bow. Being polite, Amane bowed back.

"Same here." She said.

"Hey, I've heard of her! Isn't she the flirtatious playgirl Prince of Spica?" The black haired girl from Lulim asked with a smiled on her face. Amane smiled at being recognized.

"Yup, that's me." Amane confirmed with a smirk. "And who might you two lovely ladies be?" This was said in a flirtatious voice, causing Shion to blush, much to Makoto's displeasure.

"Oh, I'm Makoto's girlfriend, Toumori Shion." She told Amane, still blushing, and turned to her friend from Lulim, "And this is my childhood friend, Minamoto Chikaru." Chikaru smiled at this and bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, oh flirtatious Prince of Spica." She said this with a wink, causing Amane to blush.

"Oh, are you looking for a good time?" Amane asked her with her own wink. Chikaru laughed at this.

"Maybe, but unfortunately, I'm not looking for a prince, but instead a princess or two." She winked at the last part. Amane smiled when she heard this.

"Seems Lulim has a playgirl of its own." She commented. After that, she turned back to her roommate and her girlfriend. "So, are you two planning anything special anytime soon?" She asked trying to pry into their relationship.

"Well, I was planning on taking Makoto out this Sunday." Shion admitted, "You're welcome to come if you'd like, Ootori-san." Makoto looked peeved at this. She had no idea why Shion was inviting Amane on what she assumed to be a date between them.

"Please, Toumori-san, Amane is fine and I'd be happy to accompany you two this Sunday." Amane replied.

"Then it's set then, see you on Sunday, Amane-san."

After that, the two boyish Spicans headed back to their room, with no talk between the two until they reached their room.

"Man, your girlfriend is hot, despite her giant forehead." Amane commented and she flung herself onto her bed. Makoto glared at her for that comment.

"Don't you insult her like that!" She told her roommate. Amane laughed at that.

"Well anyways, I can't wait to meet up with her again on Sunday. I wonder what she has planned?" Amane said.

"Yes, I wonder..." Makoto trailed off. She still wasn't happy about having Amane trail along on her date.

Sunday came rather quickly for the two. They both dressed in casual wearing that day. Amane wore a light blue button up shirt and jeans. Makoto was dressed similarly, except her shirt was a dark blue. They were quite as they walked towards the train station when Shion wanted to meet them. She still hadn't told either of them where they were going. Both were wondering where she was taking them. When they arrived, Shion ran up to them, catching Makoto in a hug and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"I'm glad you both could come today." Shion said as she broke away from Makoto. "Now we better hurry or we'll miss or train." She led the two to the train and they boarded. They were silent on the way there. Amane was watching Makoto and Shion intensely, hoping to catch some action. Makoto was still pissed at Amane's presence. Shion watched everything going by out the window. Finally, Amane spoke.

"So where are we going?" She asked, hoping Shion would finally tell them.

"It's a secret." Shion replied with a smile. "You'll find out when we get there." Amane sighed as she went back to watching the two. No more talking was done. After when seemed like hours, they finally arrived at their destination. Shion led them off the train. Much to the two boyish girls' surprise, they didn't seem to be anywhere special.

"Where are we?" Makoto asked. Shion smiled at her.

"Just follow me." She said as she continued walking. The two just shrugged and followed her. After a bit of walking, the group saw the ocean.

"So you brought us out here to see the ocean?" Amane asked. Shion smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, isn't it just so peaceful and relaxing?" She asked as she began walking along the beach. Her two companions followed her, Makoto running up to walk beside her and hold her hand as they walked.

"You're right, this beach is peaceful." Makoto agreed with her.

"Ya, this beach really helps me forget about my troubles for awhile." Shion admitted. Makoto turned to her with concern.

"What troubles are those?" She asked, placing both her hands on the girl's shoulders. Shion sighed as she looked down at the sand beneath her feet.

"Well, it's just that I love Spica so much. I want to see Spica reach high highs. Before I graduate, I would like to see Spica claim the Etoile title away from Miator." She admitted, "The problem is, I have no idea how to do this." Makoto smiled down at her.

"I'll help you." She told her girlfriend. Shion looked at her, confused.

"Really, how will you help me?" She asked, but before Makoto could answer, it started to rain. Shion broke from Makoto and began running towards a cliff. "There's a small cave over here. We can take shelter in it!" Shion yelled out to the two boyish girls. Not wanting to stand around in the rain, the two followed her, and sure enough there was a small cave. Once in the cave, Makoto turned back to Shion.

"Like I was saying before being interrupted by the rain, I'll help you achieve your dream, Shion." Makoto told her in a determined voice, "This year, you and I, together we'll enter the Etoile election!" Shion's face lit up with joy at this statement.

"Really, you mean it?" She asked. Makoto nodded, causing her to squeal and leap into her arms. "Oh, Makoto! I love you so much!" The two looked lips in a passionate kiss. Amane felt very awkward at the moment.

The next day after school, Amane was practice her riding on Star Bright, with her usual fan girls watching and squealing. While riding, she scanned the crowd and spotted the cute blonde from first year, which made her smile. With her mind set on seducing the girl, she rode over. The fan girls squealed like crazy. With a smiled, she looked the cute blonde girl right in the eyes, causing the girl to blush.

"Hey there, I've had my eyes on you for awhile." She told the girl, making her face redder then thought possible.

"Y-you have?" The girl managed to stutter out. Amane smiled at the girl's nervousness. This was exactly what turned her on.

"Looking for a good time?" She asked and she climbed off Star Bright and turned to the girl. Her legs turned into butter and all she could do was nod. Aroused, Amane hopped over the fence and lifted the girl's chin up, intent on kissing her. The fan girls all squealed loudly.

"Well, aren't you popular?" A voice broke her attention away from the girl. Amane turned to find Shion watching her.

"Shion-san, what are you doing here?" Amane asked as Shion walked over towards her.

"Makoto told me you'd be practicing right now. I wanted to watch you. Instead I find you flirting with your fan girls." Shion told her and stopped in front of the boyish girl.

"Well they all came to watch too, I decided to reward them for that." Amane replied. Shion smiled.

"Still, with all this popularity you have, if you ran for Etoile, you'd probably win." Shion commented. Amane smiled at this.

"Probably, but I don't have a partner to enter with." Amane told her. All the fan girls squealed.

"I'll be your partner!" They all screamed. Amane laughed at this.

"I'd never be able to pick just one partner." She admitted, "They're all too cute." All the fan girls almost fainted.

"Well you should think about it." Shion told her and caressed the side of her face. Little did they know, Makoto was watching the whole thing.

The day of the Etoile election came more quickly than any of them thought. On that day, Makoto stood in their room, getting dressed in her white suit. Makoto refused to wear a dress and had opted to wear a suit, which she dubbed "The Spica Suit" since it was white.

"So, how do I look?" Makoto asked her roommate, who sat on her bed.

"Quite handsome. Shion will just die when she sees you." Amane told her roommate. Makoto smiled at these words.

"Speaking of dying, we should win for sure this year since Shizuma-sama's partner isn't expected to live for much longer." Makoto said. "I'll be able to make Shion's dreams come true for sure!" Amane looked kind of sad.

"Ya, that kind of sucks for Shizuma though." Amane said.

"Ya, it does." Makoto admitted. She walked towards the door. "Well wish me luck!" With that, she was gone.

Later that day, Amane made her way towards the auditorium to watch the first part of the election. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling something bad would happen that day. She hoped Makoto and Shion would be OK. The auditorium was packed when she got there, but one of her fan girls had saved a seat for her so she didn't have any problems. After that, it wasn't long until the election started. Everyone went crazy when Makoto and Shion walked out on the stage together. Soon after, Shizuma walked out supporting a weak looking Kaori. She wished that there was something she could do to help the poor girl, but she knew deep down she couldn't.

"Wow, Shizuma-sama is so cool!" One of the fan girls muttered.

"She must really care for Sakuragi-san to do this for her. I hope I can meet someone like that sometime." Another girl stated. This got Amane thinking. Shizuma was supposed to be the playgirl of Miator, yet here she was, showing such deep love for a girl who didn't have much time left on this world. Maybe she should think about changing her ways. Deep in her thoughts, Amane didn't pay much attention to this part of the election.

The next part of the election was in the ball room. The two couples would waltz together in the tradition of the Etoile election. Amane watched this in awe. Sure, Makoto and Shion danced well together, but Shizuma and Kaori's dance just seemed so perfect, despite Kaori's condition. Amane wondered if she'd ever look so right dancing with anyone. When the waltz was finished, the entire room broke into applause. Everyone was just so impressed by what they had witnessed.

Later that day in the cathedral, Makoto and Shion were very disappointed to find out that they had lost the election. Shion watched in sadness as her dreams slipped away from her as Shizuma and Kaori accepted their new title. Makoto was quite angered that she was unable to fulfill Shion's dreams. She felt angry at herself for not being able to be a better partner. She was placing the blame on herself.

The next day, Amane was sitting in a quiet place away from her fan girls. She was still deep in thought about how she could improve herself when Shion walked over.

"You know, Amane-san, if you had entered, Spica could have won." She stated as she sat down beside Amane, who didn't respond to this. "If you weren't such a flirt you may actually have a partner." This struck Amane hard.

"Really, you think so?" Amane asked as she turned to Shion.

"Of course, you need to commit yourself to just one person!" Shion told her and grabbed her hands, "You'll never be happy otherwise and my dream will never be realized! Amane-san, I need you to enter the next Etoile election for Spica!" Just then, Makoto appeared, looking even more pissed then she was the day before.

"Oh, so I'm being tossed aside now, am I?" She asked bitterly, "Am I not good enough? Just because I can't win you the election, you decide to leave me for my popular roommate?" Shion looked shocked at this.

"What are you saying, Makoto? I'm not leaving you!" She told her upset girlfriend. Makoto would listen and turned her attention to Amane.

"And you, I knew you were a flirt, but I didn't know you'd actually steal my own girlfriend from me! I hate you! I hate you both! You can both enter the Etoile election next year together and see if I care!" The upset girl yelled and ran off, never to return again.

*End flashback*

"Shortly after that, Makoto transferred to a school in Russia. I never heard from her or saw her again, well until today that is." Amane finished her tale. "After that, I felt like my flirtatious behaviour had been responsible for all that trouble, so I gave up flirting with my fan girls. I decided just to wait for one person to come along until I decided to love again. As for the Etoile election, I felt like I could never live up to Shizuma-sama after seeing her beside Kaori-san that day. I didn't want to have any part of it. Shion-sama became bitter after having lost both the election and her girlfriend, resulting in the Shion you know and love." Hikari was in shock after having heard all that.

"Wow, I had no idea all that happened." She admitted. "But I suppose some good came out of all that, mainly you becoming a better person. We may not be together today if you did not experience all that." Amane smiled at this thought.

"Yes, and I'm very thankful to have met you." She admitted. "But I think Makoto may think I stole Shion from her. I wonder if with that thought she'll try to take you from me."

"She won't!" Hikari burst out, "I won't let her!" She leapt into Amane's arms and hugged her.

"I know you won't, Hikari, and I won't either. I love you so much." The two sat there for a while enjoying each other's company, until Amane noticed the time.

"We need to get to bed, we have school tomorrow." Amane told her. Hikari nodded. With that, they both got ready for bed. They spent the entire night in each other's embrace, not wanting to let each other go.

To Be continued...

Wow, that was a long chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Remember to review, as I don't want to start writing the next chapter until I get at least one review.


End file.
